User talk:Garchopex
Question Hi! I'm Diamondblue. I was investigating the "keshin" pages, and i've seen that some have dub names (Spirit Warriors, Winged Pegasus and others). After asking in the forums and to the admins, Angelo Gabrini told me that it was you who uploaded the dub names and that you got those names from the official level 5 website. i've been looking for that website, but didn't find it. so i wanted to ask you if you had yet the link to that website and if you could send it to me. i'm researching the translation of the anime and that link would be so useful. thanks in advance for you help. Diamondblue (talk) 19:38, May 4, 2014 (UTC)Diamondblue Link Hey can you link the webpage where the spoilers are for the movie. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 00:02, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry about it. After all, we got it sorted out pretty quickly, so no harm done! Machomuu (talk) 20:10, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Great the Hand Hey, so I noticed that you added Great the Hand to the God Hand Hissatsu category. When I made the category, I debated for the longest time whether I should have included hissatsu in the Majin the Hand family, and I'm still not 100%. I added God Catch because, despite being similar to Majin the Hand, it's a God move. As for Majin the Hand...if I was sure that Majin the Hand were an evolution of God Hand, I'd gladly add Majin, Maou, and Great, but currently, I'm not so sure. Got any thoughts on this? Machomuu (talk) 04:36, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Team set-up Hey Garchopex, I just found out that we can somehow "submit" one of our teams online, and then we use one of our remaining teams to fight that team (sorry, I can't explain it well). Do you know how this work? '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 15:57, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Re:Wiki Hero achievement count Hey there Garchopex! As Sam already stated, I am sadly not able to restore countings for the badges. I also tried looking it up but for now, I don't think I am able to in anyway, I am really sorry. Also, I am glad that you stayed save during the hurricane~! I hope the damage isn't really bad in your city~ Lordranged7 (talk) 18:26, October 1, 2014 (UTC) No problem~! That's too bad to hear-- Atleast nothing worse happend to your or your family, that's great~! Lordranged7 (talk) 10:48, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Dub Names Thanks for the info. I wasn't overly concerned since I knew a user that's knowledgeable about the dub like you would check them. If they were false you would've undone them already Tigrevurmud Vorn Eleonora Viltaria ' ' ' ' Ludmila Lourie Sofya Obertas Alexandra Alshavin Olga Tamm Valentina Glinka Estes Elizaveta Fomina 06:48, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Question What enemy team do you think is the most powerful in the entire Inazuma Eleven series, including GO? Just your opinion. SoccerFreak112 (talk) 10:51, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Freedom Stat Freedom stat does exist, it's just hidden. TsukasaHikaru (talk) 06:36, March 3, 2015 (UTC) RE:Question Well, about the edits, there wasn't anything wrong with it, but it would be better if the dub names are mentioned one space below the jp name, as the template shows the same. If everything is added below as an addition after the debuts, it would become a mess. Just keep this in mind and keep up the good work! By the way, I also get all my information from YouTube videos, as I don't have a 3DS, so I can't play the games. Misch60 (talk) 07:12, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Suggestion I doubt that people would search for hissatsu based on evolution Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 09:09, May 20, 2015 (UTC) SD Sakuma Hi, sorry to ask this, but are you sure Sakuma has Sidewinder as his default hissatsu? Because from what I saw, he has Penguin 2 and Penguin 1. Goodwizard (talk) 07:57, January 6, 2020 (UTC)